


let me be the man of your dreams

by ericaismeg



Series: omgcp [11]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cutesy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg
Summary: Jack and Bitty bond when an angry and hurt Kent comes to visit.  An angry, hurt, and drunk Kent might just find the guy he needs downstairs at the party he just crashed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here.](https://ericadays.tumblr.com/post/154613866187/let-me-be-the-man-of-your-dreams)

**x x x**

**LARISSA:** _guess who just got back into town?_

Jack stares at the text message for a moment longer before he tucks his phone into his pocket. He takes a deep breath. Everyone thinks that the reason Jack and Kent aren’t a thing anymore is because he had got drafted first. Jack wishes it had been that easy. Things had been said…things that Jack’s not sure can ever be unsaid.

Larissa, bless her soul, had been one of two people that Jack had confided in when he’d showed up at the Samwell Haus. He appreciates her trying to warn Jack that Kent’s in town, but Jack already knew. He’d sensed that their time apart was coming to a close. It was unlike Kent to hold out for this long, truth be told.

“Everything okay?” Eric asks from the kitchen counter. He’s currently working on Shitty’s favourite type of pie. Jack swallows and nods, wondering how he could ever explain the hurricane that’s about to hit their party tonight. Kent _loves_  parties. He loves getting tipsy, because it helps lower his anxiety. It helps him relax and forget about all the pressure he faces. Kent loves to dance, even if he’s pretty shit at it. It’s one of his favourite ways to blow off steam.

There’s no way he’s not showing up tonight.

“Yeah,” Jack lies. He feels bad, but Bitty is his friend. They’ve only known each other for a semester. As much as he enjoys his company, there are some things he’d rather the kid not know about him.

Eric turns to look at him. He sets down whatever he had had in his hands and takes a seat at the kitchen table beside Jack. “You don’t think that I know when you’re not okay by now? What’s on your mind, Zimmerman?”

He never calls Jack anything but Jack. It catches him off guard, and he stammers, “It’s not a big deal.”

“Yes. It so clearly is. Talk to me, Jack. I’m your teammate. I’m your friend.” Eric puts his hand on Jack’s knee. “I’m here for you, okay?”

Jack takes a deep breath. “Kent Parson will be crashing our party tonight.”

Eric doesn’t pull his hand away, but Jack wishes he would. A few weeks ago, he’d overheard Eric talking about his ‘feelings’ for Jack to Larissa. It had crushed Jack to hear the sadness in Eric’s voice. Jack had wanted to fall madly in love with Eric, but…well, there are some things he has to figure out with Kent first.

He buries his face into his hands.

“Want me to spike some pie with a laxative?”

It’s just absurd enough to make Jack laugh and the tension fall from his shoulders. He looks at Eric and shakes his head. “As if you could _ever_  ruin a pie.”

“Hey, all’s fair in love and war.” Eric gets up to tend to the pie he’s currently working on. “What happened between you and Parse, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Jack had been dreading this question. He could either tell the story that the press and most of the team knows…or he could be full-on honest. Jack takes a deep breath. “You know how I overdosed on anti-anxiety pills and had to go to rehab for a bit?”

“Yeah,” Eric breathes, his back to Jack still.

“Well. Well, the truth is that when Kent got drafted, he wanted to stay together. He kept telling me how much he loved me, and how I’d make it to the NHL soon. And then maybe we’d end up playing together, like we were meant to. And my dad didn’t mean to, but he kind of came down on me a little hard. Telling me if I wasn’t so wrapped up in Parse that maybe I would’ve gotten drafted instead.”

Eric turns to lean against the counter. He meets Jack’s eyes and Jack wishes he didn’t look so empathetic right now. It’d be easier. “Oh, Jack…”

“I didn’t really want to die or anything. I just wanted it all to _stop._  Just for a moment. Just so I could breathe again…” Jack’s voice starts to shake. He can’t look at Eric anymore. Stares at his hands. _Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale…_  “Kent missed his first game so he could visit me in the hospital. He kept saying that he was sorry and that if he could, he’d give up his spot for me. But his manager wouldn’t allow him too. And he kept kissing me.”

“So what happened next?” Eric asks, softly, when Jack stops talking for a while. Jack rubs his hands together.

“I told him to get out. That I couldn’t do it anymore. I couldn’t see his face. Couldn’t risk not getting drafted because of him again. I told him to leave. And he…he left. He didn’t fight for me.”

Then suddenly, Eric is standing behind Jack and massaging his shoulders. Jack wipes away a tear, unsure why it still feels so _fresh._

“So we didn’t end our friendship or romance or hook-up, whatever the hell we were, because he got drafted. We ended it because he didn’t fight for me. I was just a body to keep his warm. And nothing more.” Jack turns his head so he press the side of his face into Eric’s soft stomach. He takes a deep breath and enjoys the way Eric runs his hands through Jack’s hair. “Bitty–”

“Shh, sweetie. Why don’t you go lay down for a bit? I’ll whip you up a pie, and maybe some dinner. And once your tummy is all full, we can figure out whether we’re going to stay to confront Kent Parson together, or if we’re going to ditch our own party.” Eric strokes Jack’s hair a moment longer before he urges Jack to stand up. “C’mon, darling. You should get some shut-eye, okay? I’ll be up in an hour. And I want you to _actually_  sleep.”

Jack doesn’t bother fighting Eric on the idea. How could he possibly sleep when his past is about to mix with his present? He’s surprised when he lies down and realizes that he’s very exhausted.

Sometimes Eric knows him better than he knows himself.

Jack yawns, closing his eyes.

 

x x x

 

He’s surprised when Eric wakes him up an hour and a half later with a plate of hot food and some pie. Jack rubs his eyes and Eric sits down tentatively on the edge of his bed.

“I have something to tell you.”

Jack’s stomach lurches. _Please don’t tell me you like me. I don’t want to break your heart. I can’t. Please, Bitty, please._

He sits up and takes the plate from Eric. Jack stares at his food for a moment before he says, “Okay.”

“Kent Parson is downstairs. I told him you weren’t home though,” Eric tells him, his words rushed. “Everyone else went along with it. Said you were studying.”

“I–”

 _Kent’s here?_  Eric has talked to him? Jack inhales, and it’s shaky at best.

“Eat, okay? Eat.” Eric leans forward to rub Jack’s shoulder. “You say the word, and Ransom and Holster will get Kent out of the Haus. They’re pretty good at that sort of thing.”

Jack doesn’t really know what to say, but he’s grateful for this team. This team is his family. Part of him wishes he doesn’t get drafted, because then it means he has to leave these guys (and Larissa) behind. It’ll break his heart.

“How does he look?” Jack asks.

“Oh, he’s super-duper fat. Like his stomach is bigger than a bull’s,” Eric tells him, with a broad grin. It makes Jack laugh. “He’s alright. I guess. You know, if that’s your type…”

Jack snorts. “I’m not sure I have a type, Bitts.”

Eric seems to look hopeful at that. “I didn’t know that you were interested in boys until…well, until you told me about Kent today.”

“Really?” Jack asks, frowning. “I’ve never mentioned it?”

“No,” Eric says, shaking his head. “But it’s nice. I’m not the only one on the team.”

“I’m pretty sure Ransom and Holster have been hooking up since their first year,” Jack points out.

Eric laughs, and it’s such a pure sound that Jack can’t help but feel lighter. Eric nods. “Yeah. Yeah, you’re absolutely right. Those two boys love each other more than anything else.”

“More than hockey,” Jack says, grinning.

“So. What’s the game plan?”

“I’ll go downstairs and confront Kent in a bit. For now, I just want to enjoy this delicious meal you’ve made me - and your pie - and talk some more.”

Eric beams at that, and Jack feels a little relieved.

 

x x x

 

The party starts and they haven’t left Jack’s bedroom yet. Jack can’t remember the last time he laughed this hard with anyone who wasn’t Shitty. He finds himself fighting the urge to grab Eric’s hand. It’s too soon. The emotions that Kent Parson brings are too close to the surface. But then Eric laughs and Jack wants to hold his hand even more.

A knock comes on the door, and it startles them both. The door opens a moment later. Kent Parson stands there, and sighs.

“I should’ve known, Zimmerman.”

“Excuse me?” Eric stammers. “We have a strict policy about guests not coming upstairs.”

Jack gives Eric a fond look before his expression sours when he meets Kent’s eyes.

“Listen, kid, I would like it if I could have a moment with Zimms, okay?” Kent asks.

“No.”

Jack’s taken aback. Eric’s not necessarily a pushover but he’s by no means extremely assertive. Eric stares Kent down. Kent looks away from him to Jack. “Zimms, _please._  I just want to talk. It’s been so long and I–I miss you, okay?”

He’s not sure what possesses him to say it, but he says, “Whatever you need to talk about, you can do so in front of Bitty.”

Eric turns to look at him, his expression filled with shock, surprise, confusion, and hope. Jack motions for Kent to carry on.

“Ugh. Fine. Okay. Listen, I know I shouldn’t have left you like that. I know it wasn’t fair. You were going through your own thing, and I failed you. As a friend and as a…lover. But I want you to know that I’m getting help. I have a therapist now. I see her as often as I can. But she makes an exception for me and so I can text her when I’m at away games…” Kent runs a hand through his hair. “I just…I miss you, man. You were my best friend.”

“And you were mine. But Parse, you left me when I needed you the most. It’s hard to just forgive and forget,” Jack tells him. Eric leans back, putting his hand on Jack’s leg. It’s as if he wants Jack to remember he’s there. As if he could forget. “It’s not the same anymore, okay? I’m not the same person I was then.”

Kent nods. His hand on the back of his neck. He closes his eyes. “I really fucked this up, didn’t I?”

“I’ll say,” Eric mutters. Jack smiles, because he has to admit, Eric’s a special kind of something.

“So this is your new play toy? Well, listen to me, kid. This guy? He’ll make your entire _soul_  dependent on him and then he’ll push you away when you really need him.” Kent motions towards Jack. “I needed my best friend. I had just got drafted and I was _terrified._  I was terrified and then my best friend overdosed on pills. I couldn’t stay longer because otherwise, I would’ve lost my spot on the team. But Jack…it’s different now. The Aces love me. I bet they’d sign you if you showed interest–”

“Stop right there,” Jack says, effectively cutting him off. “I have no interest in playing for the Aces.”

“But–”

“No, Kent. If that’s why you came here–”

“Jack–”

“I think that’s enough. Jack and I have a big exam on Monday to study for. If you’ll excuse us?” Eric asks, standing up. Jack throws his legs over the edge of the bed.

Kent raises both of his hands. “Whatever. I’m out of here. You were right, Jack– you’re not the same person I used to love.”

Jack wonders where the gut-wrenching pain has gone. Maybe he’s finally gotten some closure. He can’t tell. But Eric gently shoos Kent out the bedroom door and shuts it behind him.

“Can I just say…he’s really intense?”

“Yeah.”

Eric walks over to Jack. He starts to stroke Jack’s hair again. “It’s going to be okay. You did so good, Jack. You did so–”

Jack looks up at Eric and wraps one of his hands behind Eric’s neck. He pulls him down and presses his lips against Eric’s. “Bitty, thank you.”

Eric swallows. “Jack–”

“You’re full of surprises, aren’t you?”

Eric lets out a nervous laugh. “So are you, Jack Zimmerman. But I do worry that you’re reacting to your conversation with Kent. Let’s put this on pause until the morning. Then we’ll figure out where to go.”

“Okay. But Bitty?” Jack asks, his voice soft. “Could we just lay here and hold hands for a while?”

“Why, Mr. Zimmerman, I never thought you’d ask,” Eric says, dramatically. He presses his lips to Jack’s forehead really quickly and then crawls into the bed beside him.

Their hands feel good together.

“Do you still love him?” Eric whispers, while they both stare at the ceiling above them.

“I think part of me always will. He was my first love, y’know?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I think I know what that feels like.”

Jack turns his head to look at Eric. He reaches out with his free hand to brush his thumb over Eric’s cheek. “Thank you for being here for me.”

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else,” Eric whispers.

 

x x x

 

Downstairs, the music is blasting, the bass is loud, and the alcohol is everywhere. Kent can’t help himself. He just wants to drown out all of the bad stuff. It was clear to him that Bitty loves Jack. But why wouldn’t he? Jack is lovable. Even when he’s probably the most fucked up guy in the house. He’s a lovable grumpy dumbass. Who Kent can’t get out of his head.

But he looks happy. Happy with Bitty, the sunshine boy. Kent wonders if Jack took a liking to Bitty because the kid was the exact opposite of him. Wonders if Jack looks at Bitty and thinks that Kent could never be _that_  guy. The guy who stays at your side without any hesitation, without worrying what people think, without caring about how awkward and awful the situation is. He should be so happy that Jack found Bitty.

But instead, it makes him crave more alcohol. Tonight, he was going to blow off some steam. Maybe he’d find someone to hook up with. Lord knows he’s great at distraction sex.

Kent takes a drink out of the hand from a guy walking pass him and chugs it.

“Hey!” the guy says, stopping to glare at Kent. “What you doing?”

Kent wonders if the guy is really drunk or maybe just doesn’t speak English very well. He smirks at the dude though. He’s got a real pretty face. Nothing like Jack’s, but pretty nonetheless. “Hey, don’t I know you from somewhere? You’re on the _Falconers_  team, right? Now why would a good-looking guy like you be at some dumb college frat party?”

The guy looks offended, but there’s something about his bright eyes. They captivate Kent. The guy shakes his head. “None of your…I have a friend. Apologize for my drink.”

Kent laughs. God, the guy is awfully cute. What’s his name…? Starts with a M. “You’re…Masher, right?”

“Mashkov, you…you rat!” Mashkov says. He snatches the empty red solo cup back from Kent, clutching it as if he’s afraid that Kent will steal the empty cup back. Kent has to laugh a little, and he wonders if Mashov is also into guys. He sure hopes so. Alexei looks like he’d be a lot of fun. “Alexei Mashkov. And you?”

“Kent Parson. I’m kind of a big deal, don’t you–”

He gets a fist in the face. Kent stumbles back, and tries to focus on the noises around him. He’s not sure what the hell just happened, but he knows that that’s going to be a black eye. Kent throws up his hands. “What the hell, dude?!”

Alexei eyes him, looking quite smug that Kent’s covering his eye. “You hurt Snowy.”

Kent feels a little ashamed about that, but he’s not going to let Alexei figure that out. He rubs his face a little, wondering if anyone from the Falconers knew that Kent had requested for them to rerun the tapes to see if he’d pulled an illegal move. Because even _he_  had known it was dirty. They still called it a goal. Kent straightens and says, “Whatever, Masher.”

“It’s _Tater.”_

“Maybe you should leave, Parse…” Kent turns to see Shitty standing there. Of _fucking_  course. Shitty B. Knight, the guy who had had the balls to show up to one of his games and corner him about how he was a shitty person for the way he treated Jack. The guy was a fucking nutcase. Well, okay, that’s not entirely fair. It had just surprised Kent that Jack had told _anyone_  about them. Shitty mustn’t be so shitty.

Kent shoves past him to walk towards the front door. He bumps into a few more people and almost rams right into Larissa. The Samwell hockey team’s manager. He had done his research; he knows who Jack’s team is.

She blocks him from leaving. “You are not welcome here again, Parson. Not ever.”

“Whatever. I wouldn’t want to come back here anyway. You’re all a bunch of losers,” Kent says, shouting over his shoulder. Larissa, for as short as she is, gives him the darkest glare he’s ever seen before. He actually takes one small step back before she swings the front door open for him.

“Mark my words, Parson. If you ever mess with Jack again, I’m sure I could ruin your career with a click of a button.”

Kent’s not entirely sure what that means. And he’s surprised at the anger that is rushing off her in waves. But he nods and quietly says, “I believe you.”

Then she slams the door on his face. Kent rolls his eyes, and turns on the porch. It’s a chilly night, and he can’t help but wish the entire world didn’t hate him right now. Of course, he probably deserves it. Kent tugs his sweater close so that he can zip it up before he heads down the stairs.

He’d gotten an Uber here, because he hadn’t told any of his teammates where he was going. He just said he had an old friend to see. Kent pulls out his phone, fully prepared to order another Uber, when he realizes his phone is dead. Not at 3%, but _dead._

“Could this night get any worse?” Kent mutters to himself. He shoves the phone back into his pocket and figures he might as well walk out of the campus so he can hail a taxi. He’s not familiar with the campus though, so he picks a direction and starts walking.

His mind is rushing with a bunch of thoughts. Mostly that he ended up here at all. How could he ever think that Jack wouldn’t move on from him? Or that Jack would forgive him? It’s just…Jack was his best friend. Without Jack, Kent doesn’t have anyone. The guys on the team are alright, but they all seem to keep their distance from Kent. Maybe he should just quit. Except his father would _lose_  it.

And he’d probably wind up dead in an alleyway or something.

He’s so lost in his thoughts, he doesn’t hear the car slowing down beside him. “You’re going wrong way!”

Kent jumps, jerking to see where the voice is coming from. He realizes very quickly that it’s Alexei. He frowns, because why would this guy care what direction he’s going? Kent shrugs. “I don’t know where I am.”

“Where you go?”

“I have a hotel. Somewhere.”

“Get in. I drive.”

Kent blinks. “What? No, that’d be–weird. You don’t–”

“I don’t drink,” Alexei promises him. “And I don’t let people walk in wrong way. By alone.”

Kent smiles. The guy is really fucking cute. He jogs over to the passenger side of the car and gets in. “You know, no one’s ever punched me and then picked me up on the side of the road to make sure I get home safely before.”

Alexei’s lips curl upward at the comment. Kent wonders what it’d take to make him smile for real. Alexei keeps his eyes on the road, but he says, “You never met me.”

“So. You punch pretty good.”

“I fuck pretty good too.”

Kent wonders if Alexei has misspoke. He waits a beat before saying, “Uhhh…I don’t think that’s what you meant to say.”

“Oh. Um. I work on English,” Alexei tells him. “It’s very new to me. Only a few months?”

“Wow, really?” Kent asks, impressed. “You’re pretty good at it, in my opinion. It’s the hardest language to learn, I swear. There are so many rules and then exceptions to the rules and–”

Alexei laughs, and Kent stops talking to take in the noise. Well, that’s awfully nice. He pulls up to the highway. “Okay, out now.”

“Oh. Um, yeah, I’ll just grab a taxi and–”

Alexei puts a hand on Kent’s arm to stop him from leaving the car. “Out of campus. Now. Where to?”

Kent relaxes. “Oh, yeah, so I’m staying at The Sheraton.”

Alexei nods, and Kent’s surprised but he seems to know exactly where that is. Alexei turns a corner and says, “You and Jack, huh?”

Kent laughs, but it’s a nervous laugh that he hasn’t made since the early days of fooling around with Jack. “Yeah. That’s so over though. He made that very clear.”

“Sorry,” Alexei murmurs. How this guy could still have some sort of compassion for Kent is beyond him. His lips part, but no words come out. Alexei turns down another road before saying, “Love is hard.”

“Yeah. You got that right, buddy. You ever been in love?” Kent asks. He’s not sure what possesses him to do so. But Alexei seems to be understanding him without trying.

Alexei’s quiet for a moment. Then he says, “Yes. Once. I left him in Russia.”

“Oh.” Kent frowns. “Russia’s not really nice about those kind of things.”

“No, no. Russia is unforgiving.” Alexei takes a deep breath before pulling up to a red light. He looks at Kent. “I like here much better. NHL is still dist…di…difficult?”

Kent nods to let him know he has the right word.

“Is still difficult but the team is good. Very kind.”

“I’m glad they’re supportive,” Kent tells him honestly. He’s pretty sure if any of the Aces knew about him being gaaaaaaay as gay can be…well, it’d be a different story. Maybe not Russia-bad, but definitely not great. Alexei nods before hitting the gas when the light turns green. “I’m sorry about what happened with Snowy. I tried to get them to replay the tapes and make the right call. It was a dirty move. But they didn’t budge.”

Alexei doesn’t respond, and Kent wonders if maybe he didn’t understand. But then Alexei pulls into the parking lot of the hotel. Kent swallows. Alexei, weirdly enough, feels like the first friend he’s had since Jack. “That is past now.”

Kent’s heart is pounding in his throat. He bites his bottle lips for a moment before saying, “Could I have your number?”

A smile breaks out on Alexei’s face. He holds out his hand and Kent scrambles to get his phone out. He curses. “Fuck, I forgot. It’s dead.”

“Too bad then,” Alexei says. But there’s a teasing tone to his voice. Kent swallows and Alexei holds out his phone to Kent. “Don’t forget your name. Because I still don’t know it.”

Kent laughs when he realizes that Alexei is making a joke.

“You a big deal or something?” Alexei asks.

Kent grins. “Something like that.”

He resists putting a heart emoji beside his name. But he spots a hockey stick emoji in Alexei’s recently used and puts that there. Then he scrolls through to find a trophy emoji just to make Alexei smile later.

“I will text you,” Alexei tells him. “And you will answer?”

Kent nods. “Yeah. Once my phone has some juice in it.”

“Juice…?”

“Battery-life,” Kent explains. He says, quietly now, “Thanks for the ride, Alexei.”

“Aloysha,” Alexei says. Kent doesn’t know exactly what that means so he’ll have to google it when he gets upstairs. “Don’t mention it.”

Kent hesitates before getting out of the car. He leans forward to press his lips lightly against Alexei’s cheek. Then he jumps out before Alexei can punch him again. As he waves bye to his new friend, Kent feels some tension leave his body. He doesn’t feel drunk anymore. In fact, he feels alive. He’s buzzing with energy.

When he gets into his room, he strips off all his clothes except for his boxers and hops onto his bed. He pulls up his laptop and types in the Russian word that Alexei had said.

Oh. It’s a nickname for Alexei. Aloysha. He beams and plugs his iPhone in. He wonders if Aloysha will text him tonight. Maybe. Maybe not.

When his iPhone buzzes to life, Kent rolls over to see if there are any missed notifications. He smiles when there’s a text from an unknown number.

_make sure you ice that pretty eye of yours_

Kent beams.

 

x x x

 

The text messages don’t stop. Kent can’t help it. He’s completely into Alexei, who refuses to even _hint_  at how he feels about Kent. It’s frustrating, but at the same time, Kent loves it. Alexei sometimes says flirty things, but mostly, they chat about hockey and life and share silly fun facts with each other.

Jack signs on with the Falconers, and Kent texts him to congratulate him. He asks Alexei if that was the right move, and Alexei said that Jack seemed relieved. Alexei also confided that Jack and Eric are totally an item. But the team pretends not to know because Jack hasn’t officially told them anything yet.

Kent tells Alexei all about how terrifying his father is. How absent his mother is. Tells him about how sometimes he wishes he hadn’t been drafted. He had loved playing hockey. He loved it. Now? Now, he does it because he’s good at it. The enjoyment and excitement have faded. It’s his job.

Alexei eventually opens up about the love he left behind in Russia, and explains that it was heartbreaking when Alexei was drafted. He had had to say goodbye to the only person he cared about other than his mother. His mother, of course, knew of their affair. She didn’t like it, but it was the one time that she drove him to say his farewells. The only time she’d hinted that she supported that part of her son.

Kent had ended up calling Alexei to talk on the phone about that one.

His voice was so nice. His laugh was even better.

It surprises Kent when his phone buzzes and it’s not Aloysha’s name on the screen but Jack’s. He picks it up, and hesitates opening it.

 

**JACK:** _kent, I thought you should know that someone is blackmailing me with an old photo of us kissing_

Kent reads it twice before calling Jack. He answers immediately, “Hey.”

“Hey. What the hell is happening?” Kent asks. “How did they get a photo of us? Who is it?”

Jack lets out a heavy sigh. “I don’t know who it is. But I found a package in my hockey bag last night. It has photos of us. It’s very clear that it’s you and me. We’re still in our jersey’s. I don’t know who it is, but the note said that if I don’t come out, the photos are going viral Saturday before the game.”

“Jack…”

“I know. The headlines are already screaming because we’re playing each other for the first time in years. But,” Jack says, stopping.

“Are you ready to be out? Publicly?”

“Well, I’ve been talking about it with Eric. It’s tough, y’know. It’s a career changer. But…but I think I’m ready to. Well, I guess, really, either way. I have to,” Jack says. He sighs again. Kent bets he’s rubbing his face right about now. It’s his go-to move when he’s stressed.

“This isn’t fair! You shouldn’t be forced to out yourself,” Kent mutters.

“Well, it’s that or we’re both outed.”

“Do you think that it matters to the blackmailer who is outed?” Kent asks quietly.

“I doubt it. I mean, they plan on outing us both…”

“Okay. Okay. Um. Jack?”

“Parse…”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I know I can never make up for what I did, but this is the least I can do.”

“It’s career suicide,” Jack argues.

“It’s my choice. I hope, well, I hope you and Eric are happy together. I only ever wanted for you to be happy.”

“I am. Thanks, Parse.”

“I got your back this time.”

They talk for a few more minutes and then hang up. When they do, Kent pulls up Twitter. He rarely uses this app. But tonight, it’s going to blow up.

 

**[** _**img: kent’s twitter status. it reads,** I’ve seen the articles. I know the questions you have. Let me clear it up: I am gay. Gay & proud._ **]**

Kent immediately closes the app and takes a deep breath. His manager is _so_  going to be pissed about that. And maybe the other Aces would hate him. But he knows it’s the right thing to do. Jack’s got something really good going on with Eric. Kent isn’t going to mess that up for him.

 

x x x

 

“Did you see?” Eric asks Jack over Facetime. “Kent…he came out. On Twitter. The news is exploding! People are either super supportive or super homophobic.”

“Any mention of me and him?” Jack asks, dreading the answer. He’d been avoiding the outside world after his phone call with Kent.

Eric shakes his head. “Nope. People haven’t thought of it yet. They’re just in shock and wonder, I guess. What do you think this means for his career?”

Jack takes a deep breath. “Honestly, Bitts, I don’t know. I hope it’s not over. I’m sure his parents are freaking out. And his team must be blindsided. And…can I be honest with you? I’m just glad it’s not me who has to deal with all of that. I’m not ready yet.”

“I know, honey. Don’t worry. When you come out, it’s going to be easier.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because you’re going to have this guy at your side defending your honour, of course!” Eric says. Jack laughs. He always knows how to lighten the mood. Eric gives him a big grin. “I should go. Lardo and Shitty just got home. But I love you.”

“I love you too. And Bitty?” Jack asks, smiling at his boyfriend through the screen. “I just want you to know that when I come out to the world, I’m going to be parading you around and showing off about how lucky I am.”

Eric’s bright smile is priceless. “Oh, sweetheart, you are so lovely. I can’t believe I managed to snag a guy like you.”

Jack laughs and Eric’s smile fades a little. “What’s wrong, Eric?”

“Nothing, nothing. I just miss you, that’s all. If, and when, you come out…I’m not going anywhere, okay? I love you. I’m in it. Through all of it.”

“I love you.”

“And I love you. Now, rest up. You’re going to have a hectic week ahead of you.”

Jack smiles and they say their goodnights. It’s only when he ends the call that he realizes that he’s no longer alone in the library. He sits up straight. “Tater, I–”

“No need to explain,” Alexei says, holding up a hand. “I want to talk.”

“Okay,” Jack says, falling back into the chair. He’d been sure he was the only one at the B&B tonight. The other guys had gone out drinking. Alexei sits down across from him.

“Parson came out,” Alexei tells him. Jack swallows and nods. “That is very brave. He did it for you?”

“Yeah. Yeah, he did. Um, Alexei–”

“I love Kent,” Alexei interrupts. The announcement leaves Jack speechless. Alexei looks nervous. “Is…is that okay?”

Jack rubs the back of his neck. “Wait, are you asking me permission to see Kent?”

Alexei nods. “I know you two were…”

“Oh god. Dude, yeah. If you don’t tell my secret?” Jack asks. “I’m not ready.”

“S’okay,” Alexei says, with a nod. He must have picked that up from Snowy. “I won’t tell if you don’t. I…Kent is a good man. A little…messy, but good.”

Jack smiles. “I had no idea you two even talked. But that’s good. I’m happy for you, Tater.”

Alexei beams. “I must text him now. Um. Jack? He’s happy you have Bitty.”

“Thanks, Tater. I appreciate this. Now, go get your man!”

Jack leans back in the chair, laughing. He texts Eric.

**JACK:** _you’ll never believe what just happened_

x x x

 

**ALOYSHA:** _you are very brave, kent parson_

**KENT:** _you would’ve done the same thing in my shoes._

**ALOYSHA:** _perhaps, but I wasn’t in your shoes._   
**ALOYSHA:** _I spoke with jack about you_

**KENT:** _you did???_   
**KENT:** _why???_

**ALOYSHA:** _remember how I say that I fuck good?_

**KENT:** _yes.._

**ALYOSHA:** _perhaps you’d like to find out this weekend after the game?_

**KENT:** _oh my god, alexei. are you…propositioning me?_

**ALYOSHA:** _if it gets you in bed, then yes._

**KENT:** _tell me when & where. I’m there._

**ALYOSHA:** _:)_

**KENT:** _:)_

x x x

 

“Huh. So you weren’t kidding when you said that Kent and Tater are dating,” Eric says, thumbing through his Twitter feed. “Man, it’s like the world exploded or something. People are going nuts.”

Jack shifts so he can hold Eric tighter in his arms, watching the screen as Eric scrolls. “Just wait until they hear about us.”

“Mmm, the world isn’t ready to hear about us yet.” Eric pulls away so he can look at Jack. “But I am. Please, do tell me our love story.”

Jack grins, squeezing Eric close, and starts off with, “There was a scrawny boy who was pretty good at hockey except he didn’t know how to take a check…”

_“Please.”_

“It’s true!”

“I am not scrawny. I resent that,” Eric says, with a laugh.

“Hush, honey, I’m the one telling the story…”

 

x x x

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [here.](http://www.ericadays.tumblr.com)


End file.
